Akumatisierte Schurken
|Synchronsprecher = |Voller Name = |Andere Namen = |Spezies = Variiert |Ziel = Miraculous stehlen |Zugehörigkeit = Hawk Moth Akuma |Geschlecht = |Alter = |Beruf = |Wohnort = Paris, Frankreich |Familie = |Freunde = |Feinde = Französisches Miraculous-Superhelden-Team |Liebesinteressen = |Mag = Zerstörung und Chaos verursachen Rache |Mag nicht = Niederlage Ladybug Cat Noir Rena Rouge |Kräfte und Fähigkeiten = |Ausrüstung = Akumatisierte Waffen (manchmal) }} Akumatisierte Schurken sind Personen, die von Hawk Moth mit seinem Miraculous, dem Schmetterlings-Miraculous, in Schurken „akumatisiert“ wurden. Verwandlung Alya wird akumatisiert|left|thumb|200px Wann immer eine Person starke negative Emotionen wie Wut, Frustration, Eifersucht, Enttäuschung, Demütigung oder Traurigkeit hat, fühlt Hawk Moth sie in seinem Versteck und lädt einen Schmetterling mit dunkler Kraft auf, um einen Akuma zu erschaffen. Der Akuma fliegt dann von Hawk Moths Versteck zum Ort der Person und ergreift Besitz von einem wichtigen Objekt, das zu der Person gehört. Sofort verbindet sich Hawk Moth telepathisch mit der Person, um zu kommunizieren, wobei er eine schmetterlingsförmige Lichtmaske verwendet, die sich um seine und die Augen des Opfers legt. In diesem Moment verdunkelt sich der Bereich um die Augen der Person zu einer dunklen Rostfarbe. Er gibt ihnen dann einen neuen Namen, ihre Superschurkenidentität, und erklärt der Person, dass er ihnen die Fähigkeit geben wird, ihre Ziele zu erreichen, wenn die Person ihm dafür im Gegenzug das Marienkäfer-Miraculous und das Katzen-Miraculous von Ladybug und Cat Noir bringt. Kim verwandelt sich|thumb|200px Wenn die Person zustimmt, erscheint ein schwarzer und purpurroter Rauch von dem besessenen Objekt und umgibt die Person. Sobald dieser sich zurückzieht, hat sich das Opfer in einen Superschurken verwandelt. Wenn Hawk Moth erneut telepathisch mit ihnen sprechen muss, wird seine Lichtmaske wieder sowohl auf Hawk Moth als auch auf dem Schurken erscheinen. Jede Kreatur mit Emotionen kann akumatisiert werden.Miraculous – Geschichten von Ladybug und Cat Noir: Folge 32 Zum Beispiel wird der Roboter Markov akumatisiert. Manchmal werden andere Lebewesen oder Wesen indirekt mit dem Hauptopfer verwandelt, wie Fang, der zu einem Drachen wird, als Jagged Stone akumatisiert wird und Albert, der zu einer fortgeschritteneren KI wird, als M. Damocles akumatisiert wird. Nicht lebende Objekte, die nicht das akumatisierte Objekt sind, können sich aufgrund der Akumatisierung des Opfers verändern, wie das Auto von Roger Raincomprix. Während es theoretisch möglich ist, dass jemand mit extremer Willenskraft dem Einfluss von Hawk Moth widerstehen oder diesen sogar überwinden kann, wurde bisher noch keine Person gezeigt, die das geschafft hat. Fähigkeiten 200px|thumb|left|Mr. Pigeon kommuniziert mit einer Taube Ein akumatisierter Schurke hat normalerweise Aussehen und Fähigkeiten, die sich auf sein infiziertes Objekt, Beruf, Umstände und/oder Interessen beziehen. Zum Beispiel ist Xavier Ramiers Liebe zu Tauben der Grund dafür, dass er Mr. Pigeon wird, ein Schurke mit einem Anzug, der auf Tauben basiert und die Fähigkeit besitzt, Tauben zu befehligen. In welcher Form auch immer sie sich verändern, ein akumatisierter Schurke hat normalerweise verbesserte Fähigkeiten. Die meiste Zeit werden ihre Objekte zu ihren Waffen, wie der Seifenblasenstab des Bubblers und die Gitarre von Jagged Stone. Abgesehen von ihren besonderen Kräften, scheinen die Stärke, die Ausdauer und die Kampffähigkeiten von akumatisierten Schurken besser zu sein. Zum Beispiel gelingt es Lady Wifi, Cat Noir festzunageln, als beide entwaffnet sind. Jeder Schurke erinnert sich, nachdem er akumatisiert wurde, an die Ursache, weswegen sie Hawk Moth ausgewählt hat, und an die Person, die sie verursacht hat, und versuchen deshalb, sich zu rächen. Außerdem erinnern sich einige Schurken, nämlich Copycat, der Evillustrator und Horrificator, an die Menschen, für die sie romantische Gefühle haben (Ladybug, Marinette und Ivan Bruel), um die sie sich kümmern, wenn sie verwandelt sind. Hawk Moth kontrolliert kurz die Hand des Evillustrators|thumb|200px Hawk Moth kann seine Schurken nicht kontrollieren, aber er manipuliert sie psychisch.„HM power is just giving power to others. Not mind control. He targets desperate ppl bcs it makes them easier to psychologically manipulate.“ auf Twitter (@Thomas_Astruc) am 6. Juni 2017. Abgerufen am 22. Juli 2018. Er kann ihre Gedanken nicht lesen, nur sehen und fühlen, was sie sehen und fühlen.https://curiouscat.me/MiraculousMX/post/256989254 Wenn ein Superschurke jedoch nicht die Miraculous wie gewünscht stiehlt, kann Hawk Moth ihre Körper für eine kurze Zeit kontrollieren, um ihnen Schmerzen zuzufügen, bis sie zustimmen, es so schnell wie möglich zu tun. Er kann auch die Kräfte der Schurken entfernen, eine weitere Drohung, die er gegen seine Opfer einsetzt, um sie auf Trab zu halten.„He can remove the power he gave and cause pain. Which gives him leverage. Initially a failsafe if akumatized use power wrongly.“ auf Twitter (@Thomas_Astruc) am 6. Juni 2017. Abgerufen am 22. Juli 2018. Akumas vermehren sich|left|200px|thumb Wenn Ladybug den Akuma eines Schurken nicht zurückverwandelt, wenn sie ihn gefangen hat, vermehren sich die Akuma und sie verwandeln verschiedene Menschen in gefrorene Kopien des Schurken. Wenn das Opfer des ursprünglichen Akumas wieder akumatisiert wird, fange die Kopien an sich zu bewegen und der Schurke hat die Kontrolle über sie und kann sie dazu bringen, seinen Befehlen und Wünschen zu folgen. Wegen Hawk Moth und der mentalen Verbindung des Schurken, kann der Schurke die Position von Hawk Moths Versteck spüren, wenn sie ihn finden wollen.Miraculous – Geschichten von Ladybug und Cat Noir: Folge 33 Niederlage Jalil Kubdel verwandelt sich zurück|thumb|200px Um einen Schurken zu besiegen und den Akuma zu befreien, muss das akumatisierte Objekt zerstört werden. Nachdem das Objekt zerstört wurde, benutzt Ladybug ihr Jo-Jo, um den Akuma einzufangen und ihn in einen normalen Schmetterling zurückzuverwandeln. Nachdem mit Miraculous Ladybug die Schäden, die seit der Akuma-Infektion durch den Schurken verursacht wurden, repariert wurden, werden sie durch den purpurroten Rauch mit nur verschwommenen Erinnerungen an das Geschehene (wie ein Traum, an den man sich nicht mehr erinnern kann) wieder aufwachen.„It's very blurry, like a dream you can't clearly remember.“ auf Twitter (@Thomas_Astruc) am 3. Februar 2016. Abgerufen am 22. Juli 2018. Liste der akumatisierten Schurken Staffel 1 Staffel 2 Staffel 3 en:Akumatized villains es:Villanos akumatizados fr:Akumatisés pl:Super - złoczyńcy pt-br:Vilões Akumatizados ru:Жертвы акумы Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Akumatisierte Schurken